Mission
by Park Yujin 2209
Summary: D.O adalah seorang namja yang berprofesi sebagai spy yang ditugaskan di Aiden JHS. Mampukah ia memecahkan kasus itu? Di samping menemukan cinta sejatinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Mission**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, crime, friendship, maybe a little bit humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : All Exo's members

Couple : KaiDO, SuLay, SuDO, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek, KrisTao

Warning : GJ, BoysXBoys

Annyeong readers! ^^ this is my second fanfiction, if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

-Introduction-

• D.O a.k.a Do Kyungsoo

Seorang spy yang ditugaskan di Aiden JHS untuk mencoba memecahkan kasus-kasus yang baru-baru ini terjadi di Korea Selatan. Ia adalah teman kecil dari Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay. Tapi mereka menjadi rival setelah terpisah lama. Pada awalnya ia menyukai Suho, tapi setelah cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, ia akhirnya mencintai namja lain.

• Zhang Yixing a.k.a Lay

Teman kecil D.O, statusnya untuk D.O masih rahasia antara kawan atau lawan. Readers silakan mencoba tebak sendiri. Disukai oleh Suho, dan ia sendiri mencintai Suho.

• Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai

Orang pertama yang menjadi teman D.O di Aiden JHS, ia menyukai D.O dan bisa dibilang menjadi seseorang yang selalu membantu D.O.

• Kim Joonmyeon a.k.a Suho

Salah satu leader geng EXO, ia menyukai Lay, tapi tidak pernah mendukung rival Lay dengan D.O.

• Other members

Mereka selalu membantu D.O, dan setelah melihat sikap Lay, mereka sedikit menentang Lay tanpa berusaha memusuhinya.

• Sang Tersangka

Ia sebenarnya salah satu anggota EXO, tapi pada akhirnya setelah mengerti apa arti cinta dan persahabatan, ia keluar dari dunia terorisme dan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatan selama ini.

-Prolog-

2 orang namja cilik sedang bermain dengan asyiknya di taman 'persahabatan' milik mereka.

"Yixing, apakah kau benar-benar akan pergi?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo, sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau pergi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, papaku dan mamaku memaksa."

"Ya sudah lah, tapi tolong jangan lupakan aku Yixing, meski kau harus pindah ke London."

"Tentu saja tidak Kyungsoo, kau tetap sahabatku, dan aku akan tetap menyayangimu."

"Yixing! Jangan bermain-main saja! Kau harus bersiap-siap." sesosok yeoja tua memanggil Yixing, yeoja itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah eommanya Yixing.

"Zai jian, Kyungsoo!"

"Annyeong." Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan kecilnya ke arah Yixing. Ia menatap sedih ke arah sahabatnya.

-Chapter 1 : Aiden Junior High School-

7 tahun kemudian...

"Telah terjadi pengeboman di sebuah resort indah di kota Seoul, sedangkan sang teroris telah melarikan diri."

Ctak.

"Perampokan bank itu tidak merenggut nyawa tapi..."

Ctak.

"Tambang emas termahal di Korea Selatan telah dibobol..."

Ctak.

"Membothankan thekali, thetiap thtathiun televithi thelalu thaja menyiarkan berita kriminal, kenapa thih tidak ada kartun atau apa kek!"

"Sehun! Tidur sekarang! Besok hari pertamamu di Aiden Junior High School!"

"Bentar lagi eomma, Thehun mau main game dulu!"

"Kau ini Sehun, ngomong S belepotan, tapi kalau giliran main game paling jago!"

"Eomma! Jangan menyinggung huruf thialan itu!"

"Tuh kan ga bisa ngomong S! Sssssssss."

"Eomma, udah tau aku ga bisa ngomong eth, dikasih nama Thehun gimana thih?"

"Ya sudah deh, sana main game dulu, tapi setengah jam saja ya, nanti besok kau telat lagi."

"Oke deh."

.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo, kepala agen ingin berbicara sebentar kepadamu."

"Baiklah Taeyeon-ssi."

.

.

.

.

"Ada masalah apa Jongwoon hyungnin memanggilku?"

"Begini Kyungsoo, kau tahu masalah-masalah akhir-akhir ini? Terorisme, perampokan, pembobolan, dan lain-lain?"

"Ne, aku tahu. Jadi apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi mata-mata."

"Mwo? Tapi aku kan agen baru yang kurang profesional."

"Tapi aku yakin kau bisa menyelesaikannya. Menyamarlah sebagai siswi di Aiden JHS."

"Ne, ne arrasseo."

"Ingat! Namamu bukan Kyungsoo lagi jika kau sedang tugas di lapangan, nama samaranmu adalah D.O."

"Ne, ne."

"Oh iya, bukan hanya mencari tahu tentang sang pelaku, kau juga harus bersaing dengan agen Chandelier, musuh bebuyutan kita."

"Arra, aku akan bekerja semaksimal mungkin."

.

.

.

.

-D.O POV-

Hari pertama di Aiden JHS.

Aku bingung juga di sekolah seluas ini, muridnya banyak lagi, pada ga kenal semua juga. Aduh aduh sekarang aku harus gimana? Kyungsoo! Kau tidak boleh menyerah! Lakukan tugasmu sebaik mungkin.

"Hei!" di tengah kebimbanganku, seorang namja kepo menoelku.

"Apa sih pegang-pegang!" refleks aku mengkaratenya, maklumlah aku kan seorang spy, jadi karatenya yah bisa dibilang lumayan.

"Aduuh sakit, hehehe, kau pasti kebingungan ya."

"Aish, ini namja cengengesan banget sih!" batinku.

"Ya iyalah kan aku murid baru di sini, jadi belum tahu di mana kelasnya."

"Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?"

"Namaku D.O."

"Apa?"

"D.O, kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Emm. Ga ada yang salah, tapi itu D.O kan singkatan dari drop out, dikeluarkan dari sekolah."

"Kan aku orang Amrik, jadi namanya aneh bin ajaib dikit gapapa dong."

"Iya, iya. Coba kita lihat daftar murid angkatan kelas 7 sekarang. Wah! Kau sekelas denganku!"

"Apa? Denganmu? Ga salah? Terus teman sekelas kita siapa lagi?"

"Ada Suho, Lay, Kris, Tao, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chen, Xiumin, dan masih banyak lagi."

"Oooh, jadi kelas kita yang mana?"

"Kita kan kelas VII E jadi kelas kita di sebelah situ." namja itu berkata seraya menunjuk sebuah ruangan.

"Oh iya, namaku Kim Jongin, tapi kau boleh memanggilku Kai, hehehe, aku itu namja paling tampan di sini, jadi kalau kau naksir sama aku, itu normal, hehehe."

"Siapa juga yang naksir! Adanya kau yang suka sama aku, kan aku tampan." aku masih menjawab-jawab jutek.

"Hehehe, ya sudah, ayo kita ke kelas, kajja!"

-D.O POV end-

-Author POV-

Suasana di kelas sewaktu seonsaengnim belum datang benar-benar seperti pasar, apalagi dengan happy virus couple, seorang anak pecicilan yang hobi lempar-lempar barang, sang 'duizhang' yang merupakan raja 'wussup', murid-murid serasa mendapat semangat untuk mengacaukan kelas.

"Nah, D.O kau duduk di sini, dan aku duduk di depanmu, nanti kau pasti senang dengan keberadaan Sehun dan Luhan."

"Sehun yang mana? Luhan yang mana?"

"Luhan itu yang sedang lempar-lempar penghapus, kalau Sehun sih belum datang."

"Wussuuuup Kai!"

"Wussuuuup Duizhang Kris!"

"Eh, siapa itu?"

"Itu murid baru, namanya D.O."

"Wussuup D.O!"

D.O mundur selangkah karena merasa aneh.

"Ya! Kai! Ayo kita lempar-lemparan barang! Eh siapa itu?"

"Itu D.O murid baru. Luhan! Kapan kau berhenti lempar-lempar penghapus?"

"Hehehe, hai D.O! Aku duduk di sebelahmu ya!"

"Halo, Luhan."

Mendadak semua murid kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing, seorang namja berwajah cantik, tapi terlihat tegas masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, namaku Leeteuk seonsaengnim. Aku adalah wali kelas VII E untuk tahun ajaran kali ini. Senang bertemu kalian."

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Ya silakan masuk."

"Annyeong, Leeteuk theonthaengnim, maafkan aku telat, bangunnya kethiangan."

"Kau pasti Sehun."

"Ne, ko bitha tahu?"

"Caramu mengucapkan S."

"Hehehe."

"Silakan duduk."

Namja cadel yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi bernama Sehun itu berjalan dan memilih tempat duduk di samping Kai.

"Sekarang, ada murid baru di sini, D.O silakan perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeonghaseyo! Namaku D.O, senang bertemu dengan kalian!"

"Namamu aneh! Hahahahaha jangan-jangan kau nanti di drop out, bibirmu juga tebal sekali!"

Semua mata menuju ke arah sang empunya suara. Lay? Dia kan biasanya pendiam.

"Eh kau muka unicorn! Jangan macem-macem sama D.O ya!" Luhan langsung membela.

"Sudah-sudah!" Leeteuk seonsaengnim menenangkan.

"Oke, hari ini juga, saya akan menentukan tempat duduk."

"Chen, kau duduk dengan Xiumin di paling depan."

"Di belakangnya, Kris dan Tao."

"Di belakangnya lagi, Sehun dan Luhan."

"Kemudian, Kai dan D.O."

"Selanjutnya Suho dan Lay."

"Paling belakang, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

"Sekarang baris kedua..."

Sementara waktu, baris pertama tidak mempedulikan omongan sang seonsaengnim, mereka asyik dengan dunia masing-masing.

"Hei, D.O lupakan apa yang Lay bilang ya, mungkin dia cuman bercanda." Sehun si cadel menenangkan D.O.

"Ne, tapi tidak biasanya dia seperti itu, dia kan yang paling pendiam di antara kegilaan geng EXO." Kai menjelaskan.

"Apa itu geng EXO?"

"Kami ber11 membentuk geng EXO. Geng tergila yang pernah ada. Dan kau D.O akan menjadi anggota ke dua belas." jelas Luhan dengan nyerocos.

"Ooh, jadi begitu."

"Hai semua! Lagi ngomongin EXO yah?" sesosok namja ber eyeliner menyapa D.O ramah.

"Emm, hai, iya kita lagi ngomongin EXO."

"D.O ini adalah happy virus dari geng kami, namanya Baekhyun. Dia dan Chanyeol memang happy virusnya geng kami." Suho ikut-ikutan berbicara.

"Ada yang ngomongin namaku?" Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menghampiri mereka.

"Ih ga usah kegeeran, leader kita Suho cuman bilang kalau kau ini happy virus."

"Ooh."

"Selain itu, ada pula Chen si vokalis geng EXO, lalu Xiumin si pipi besar, Tao si jago wushu." Suho menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu di geng kami ada 2 leader, Kris dan Thuho." Sehun menjelaskan.

"Oke, hari ini kelas selesai, silakan pulang." Leeteuk seonsaengnim berkumandang(?).

"Yeaaaaaaayyy!"

.

.

.

.

-sepulang sekolah-

"Eh kau D.O, ga usah mentang-mentang anak baru, cari perhatian anggota geng EXO! Cih!" Lay kembali memaki D.O.

"Apa sih lo? Muka kaya kuda aja bangga!"

"Eh daripada lo! Muka kaya morgan gitu dipamer-pamerin!"

"Eh lo mau ribut?!"

"Sok aja kalo berani!"

"Sini lo!"

Kemudian mereka jambak-jambakan.

Datanglah superhero kesiangan bernama Suho dan Kai.

"Eh sudah-sudah!" Suho mencoba menenangkan Lay.

"D.O! Berhenti! Nanti kau dipanggil kepala sekolah lagi." Kai ikut-ikutan menenangkan suasana.

Mendengar kata 'dipanggil kepala sekolah', D.O dan Lay langsung berhenti jambak-jambakan.

"Oke, sekarang kalian pulang, ingat jangan berantem lagi." Kai memerintah.

D.O merasa marah, dia langsung ngeluyur keluar gerbang sekolah diikuti dengan Kai.

"Lay, pulang ada acara ga?" Suho angkat bicara.

"Ga, kenapa memang?"

"Emm, nanti malem aku jemput ya, kita nonton di bioskop."

"Emm, oke deh. Bebas-bebas aja."

.

.

.

.

-KaiDO side-

"D.O, maafin Lay ya." Kai berbicara dengan gaya 'Mawar-maafin-Marwan-ya'.

"Orang itu bener-bener ngajak ribut Kai!"

"Ya, padahal dia ga biasanya kaya gitu. Dia tuh anggota EXO yang paling pendiam."

"Ya deh, aku maafin dia."

"Emm, nanti malem ada waktu luang ga?"

"Ada dong."

"Oke deh, nanti malem, kita ke restoran favorite aku, aku traktir ya."

"Oke."

Mari kita intip kegiatan 10 member exo yang lain.

"Wussup everybodeeeeeehh!" Kris membuka forum pertemuan.

"Aduuhh Duizhang, ngapain sih ngajak-ngajak rapat segala, ada perlu apa, cepet to the point." Tao si wajah sangar protes.

"Hehehe, oke deh Tao. Jadi rencananya malem besok kita mau ada acara rutin EXO yaitu makan-makan dan nonton bareng. Nah, acaranya mau di rumah siapa?" Kris sang Duizhang dengan penuh seamangat mengumumkan.

"Oh iya, Suho, Lay, Kai, sama D.O tadi pulang duluan, mereka kan jarang pulang telat, lagian D.O kan belum tau kebiasaan kita." Xiumin si pipi bapao memberi tahu.

"Ga masalah, nanti aku yang kasih tau." Chen si suara cetar membahana badai halilintar angkat bicara masih dengan suara vibranya itu.

"Oke jadi mau di rumah siapa?" Baekhyun si namja manis ber eyeliner bertanya.

"Emm, gimana kalau di rumahku saja? Besok appa dan eommaku pergi ke luar negeri, lalu di rumahku kan ada kolam renang, jadi kita bisa berenang juga." Chanyeol mengusulkan.

"Boleh juga tuh. Rumah Chanyeol kan besar." Luhan mendukung sepenuhnya usul Chanyeol.

"Hehehe, asyik ada kolam renang, nanti bisa ngeliat para namja lagi topless." Sehun berpikiran yadong dan langsung ditakol oleh Luhan.

"Oke, jadi besok jam 7 malam di rumah Chanyeol. Forum ini saya tutup." Kris menutup rapat mereka.

.

.

.

.

-SuLay side-

"Yeoboseyo?" Suho menelpon Lay.

"Ne, yeoboseyo?" Lay di seberang sana menjawab.

"Aku sedang menuju ke rumahmu. 1 menit lagi aku sampai."

"Oke, aku menunggu di halaman."

Mobil putih Suho melucur ke sebuah rumah besar bergaya Victorians. Sesosok namja sudah berdiri di halaman rumah itu.

"Annyeong Suho."

Suho yang sedang mencari-cari Lay gelagapan setelah namja tadi menoel pundak Suho.

"L-L-Lay?"

"Ne."

"Anu... Anu.. A-Ayo k-kita berangkat."

Suho sedikit gugup berada di depan namja cantik itu. Menurutnya, hari ini Lay tampak sangat manis.

"Oh, betapa manisnya Lay! Oh Tuhan, ini kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar." batin Suho

"S-Silakan masuk ke mobil."

"Wah! Suho, mobilmu bagus."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita mau ke bioskop? Mau nonton apa?"

"Gimana kalau film horror? Kebetulan aku lagi ingin menonton Sadako 3D."

"Wah, aku juga mau! Kata Chen, filmnya bagus. Dan kebetulan juga aku sudah lama ga nonton film horror."

"Oke."

Mobil putih yang berpenumpang Suho dan Lay meluncur ke bioskop Blitz Megaplex.

.

.

.

.

-KaiDO side-

"Tok. Tok. Tok." Kai mengetuk pintu rumah D.O

"Nuguseyo?"

"D.O! Ini Kai, kita hari ini kan mau makan ke restoran!"

"Oh iya! Oke aku keluar sekarang."

D.O keluar dari rumahnya dan langsung menyapa Kai.

"Hello Kai!"

"Annyeong D.O! Kau manis sekali hari ini."

"Gomawo Kai." D.O menjawab malu-malu dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Jadi kita mau ke mana?"

"Terserah. Restoran kesukaanmu apa?"

"Emm, kalau aku sih suka makan di Korean House."

"Oke, aku juga suka, ayo kesana. Kajja!"

.

.

.

.

-SuLay side-

"Lay! Aku sudah membeli 2 tiket untuk kita. Aku juga sudah beli 2 popcorn."

"Filmnya kapan dimulai?"

"Sebentar lagi, kajja, kita masuk ke studio 3."

-insideStudio3-

"Enjoy your film." film Sadako 3D segera dimulai.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ya! Suho! Filmnya seram sekali." Lay mulai bergidik sambil mengodok-odok (?) popcornnya.

"Tenang Lay, ini masih permulaan."

"…" di film itu, setan Sadako keluar secara tiba-tiba dengan wajahnya yang mengerikan dan...

"Suho! Aku takut sekali." Lay berteriak sambil memeluk Suho hangat.

Suho merasa sedikit senang saat dipeluk Lay. Muncul semburat merah di pipi Suho.

"Tenang Lay, tenang."

"Suho! Aku takut." Lay semakin erat memeluk Suho.

"Sudah sudah, filmnya sudah selesai." Suho berkata dengan suara yang bikin author kesengsem. (?)

"Ayo kita keluar." Suho dengan keadaan masih dipeluk oleh Lay keluar dari studio.

.

.

.

.

-KaiDO side-

"Kau mau pesan apa Kai?"

"Aku sih mau pesan bibimbap."

"Kalau jajangmyeon itu enak ga?"

"Enak banget!"

"Oke deh. Mas! Mas!" D.O memanggil pelayan di restoran itu.

"Saya pesan 1 jajangmyeon, 1 bibimbap, dan 2 green tea."

"Ada yang lainnya?"

"Udah itu aja, gomawo ya Mas."

.

.

.

.

"Yaaaaaa! Makanan sudah datang!" Kai over-excited ngeliat makanan-makanan itu datang.

"Aduh itu jajangmyeonnya keliatan enak banget!" D.O mengomentari makanan yang ia pesan.

Kai dengan lincahnya mengaduk bibimbap yang ia pesan, setelah itu makan dengan lahapnya. Sementara itu D.O melahap jajangmyeon langsung.

"Emm, D.O, boleh aku coba jajangmyeonnya?"

"Boleh, boleh." D.O menyumpit (?) segelintir (?) jajangmyeon, kemudian menyuapinya ke mulut Kai.

"Aaaaaaa." D.O menyuapi Kai.

"Enak sekali! Apalagi disuapi sama D.O tambah enak deh." Kai bergombal ria.

Kontan D.O blushing.

"Eh, D.O, itu ada sesuatu di bibirmu."

"Mana?"

"Itu..." Kai membersihkan jajangmyeon di bibir D.O.

"Gomawo Kai."

Bisa kita tebak, D.O blushing kembali.

.

.

.

.

-tomorrowmorning-

"Ya! Kai! D.O! Besok kalian datang ya ke rumahku jam 7 malam!" Chanyeol berteriak sekencang-kencangnya ke arah D.O dan Kai.

"Oke! Kami pasti datang!" D.O berteriak tak kalah keras.

"Ya! Suho! Lay! Besok datang ya ke rumahku jam 7 malam!" Chanyeol berteriak juga ke Suho dan Lay.

"Oke! Tak masalah!" Suho ikut-ikut berteriak.

Suho kemudian berlari-lari entah apa tujuannya sampai menubruk D.O hingga terjatuh.

"Aduh!"

"Eh, D.O, mianhaeyo. Gapapa kan?" Suho menolong D.O

D.O melihat wajah Suho yang tampan dari dekat.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat melihatnya.

Mungkinkah D.O?

Mulai jatuh cinta pada Suho?

_Nyahahaha, author akhirnya comeback setelah vakum beberapa lama. Ini ff kedua, setelah ff pertama yg super GJ yang berjudul Armpits Love, mian kalau ffnya kurang memenuhi keinginan readers, mian juga kalo nanti telat update banget, soalnya ini kesibukan sekolah yg padet banget. Maklum saya author rookies. Review please :D_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, crime, friendship, maybe a little bit humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : All Exo's members

Couple : KaiDO, SuLay, SuDO, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek, KrisTao

Warning : GJ, BoysXBoys

Annyeong readers! ^^ this is my second fanfiction, if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

-Chapter 2 : What Is Love-

-D.O POV-

Saat keadaan kelas sedang kacau-kacaunya, datanglah seorang yeoja yang sangat ditakuti. Ternyata itu adalah Heechul seonsaengnim, ia mengajar pelajaran matematika.

"Kenapa keadaan kelas kacau seperti ini?!" Heechul seonsaengnim menenangkan kelas dengan suara keras, sehingga semua murid langsung kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Saya tidak mau keadaan kelas seperti ini lagi, ok?"

"Ya Heechul seonsaengnim." semua murid menjawab ketakutan.

"Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

Selama pelajaran, entah kenapa tatapanku hanya tertuju pada seorang namja yang duduk di belakangku yang sedang serius memperhatikan pelajaran.

Namja itu adalah...

Namja yang tadi menabrakku.

Suho alias Kim Joonmyeon.

Aku merasa sangat bahagia saat menatap matanya.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa harus ada namja setampan dia.

Mungkin aku mulai menaruh rasa kepadanya.

"... D.O!" Heechul seonsaengnim memanggilku membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Dari tadi kau dipanggil Heechul seonsaengnim tapi ga nyahut!" Kai yang duduk di sebelahku berbisik seraya menutupi mulutnya.

Oke, matilah aku.

"D.O, coba jelaskan apa yang tadi saya jelaskan."

Mampus. Dari tadi kan aku hanya merhatiin Suho.

"Mian, saya tidak tahu."

"Oke, karena dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikanku, silakan keluar kelas."

Aku hanya pasrah dan menyeret kakiku lesu ke luar kelas.

Setelah berada di luar kelas, aku hanya bisa menguping apa saja yang terjadi di dalam kelas.

"Apa yang ada di tanganmu hah?! Oh! Ternyata selama saya menerangkan, kau hanya melipat-lipat kertas! Keluar sekarang!"

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka, seorang namja keluar dari dalam kelas. Dan namja itu adalah..."

"Suho! Kenapa kau dihukum?"

"Karena aku melipat-lipat kertas. Ih, kenapa sih di dunia ini ada yeoja seperti itu?!" Suho mulai marah-marah GJ seraya menghentak-hentakan kaki.

"Emmm, karena kita dihukum bersama, ayo kita jalan-jalan, kan abis pelajaran matematika, langsung istirahat."

Kami berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah. Aku merasa senang sekali bisa mengobrol dengan namja pujaanku itu.

Dari perbincangan kami tadi, aku semakin menyukai Suho, ternyata dia itu baik, ramah, perhatian, dan asyik diajak bicara.

Teng!

Teng!

"Eh, itu bel istirahat, ayo kembali ke kelas!" Suho berlari seraya menggandeng tanganku.

-D.O POV end-

-Author POV-

Di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan D.O, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan cemburu...

"Cieeeeeeeeee! Yang tadi barengan sama D.O siapa yah?" Kris menggoda Suho.

"Aku, trus kenapa?!" Suho membalas Kris dengan cueknya.

"Ayo wussuuuup! Eh hari ini jadi kan jam 7 di rumahku?" Chanyeol datang tiba-tiba.

"Oh, jadi dong." Kris si empunya rencana menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Eh tapi, siapa yang mau nyiapin makanan? Chanyeol kan idiot kalau masalah memasak." Tao datang seraya menunjuk Chanyeol dengan polosnya.

"Tenang, tenang, Lay sama D.O kan jago masak, lagipula mereka sudah menyiapkan semua makanannya." Xiumin ikut dalam perbincangan mereka.

"Yeay! Jadi semuanya sudah siap!" Baekhyun berteriak-teriak, disambut baik oleh Luhan dan Sehun.

-7 PM, Chanyeol house-

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Nuguseyo?" Chanyeol berlari membukakan pintu.

"Waaaa! Kalian semua sudah datang!"

"Iya, kami ber 11 memang janjian datang bareng." Chen berkata dengan senyum lebar karena melihat begitu banyak makanan yang menggiurkan.

"Ayo, cepat masuk." Chanyeol si empunya rumah mempersilakan mereka masuk.

.

.

.

.

"Wah rumahmu besar juga. Bagus sekali." Kai menatap kagum semua ornamen rumah Chanyeol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita udah laper, Chanyeol." Sehun dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi protes langsung.

"Oke, oke, kita makan."

Mereka semua langsung menyerbu meja makan, apalagi Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Chen. Mereka semua mengambil 5 sosis dan 4 daging bacon, disertai 3 piring nasi. Sedangkan sisanya hanya mengambil 1 piring nasi beserta 1 piring capcay.

Singkat kata makanan sudah ludes tak bersisa.

"Aduh, kenyang, sekarang kita mau main apa?" Lay mengusap-ngusap perutnya.

"Emm, gimana kalau ToD?" Chen mengusulkan.

"Apa itu ToD?" D.O bertanya.

"Truth or Dare, jujur atau berani, jadi kita main hompimpah, lalu yang kalah dapat tantangan, jawab jujur, atau melakukan hukuman." Chen menjelaskan panjang lebar = luas (?)

"Oh, gitu, boleh, ayo kita coba." Suho manggut-manggut.

"Oke kita mulai."

Babak 1 dimulai, dan Sehun yang kalah.

"Ayo, Sehun, Truth or Dare?"

"Emm, Truth!"

"Sehun suka sama siapa hayo?" Kris menginterogerasi langsung.

"Oke, jujur, aku suka sama, Luhan!"

"Cieeh, suka sama Luhan nih?" Tao menggoda Sehun, menciptakan semburat merah di pipi Luhan.

"Oke sekarang tembak Luhan! Sekarang juga!" D.O menantang Sehun.

"Oke! Siapa takut." Sehun kemudian menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhan, sejak awal aku bertemu denganmu, aku terpesona melihat matamu serta wajahmu yang imut. Saranghaeyo jeongmal Luhan. Mau jadi namjachinguku?" Sehun confess tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi.

"Emm, mau! Pasti mau! Aku juga dari awal udah punya rasa yang sama. Nado saranghae." Luhan menjawab dengan frontal walau malu.

Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan protektif.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong acara kita bulan ini rame juga ya, udah kebentuk couple lagi. Ga sia-sia kan aku ngadain acara ini." Kris membanggakan diri.

"Uuh! Bangga aja lu!" Baekhyun langsung menceburkan Kris ke kolam renang di rumah Chanyeol.

"Uuh. Aku ingin aku dan Suho seperti Sehun dan Luhan. Tanpa ada pengganggu seperti D.O." Lay membatin kesal.

-flashback-

-Lay POV-

Sewaktu pelajaran matematika hampir selesai, aku minta izin ke belakang. Aku melihat Suho namja yang aku cintai itu berduaan dengan D.O. Bagaimana aku tidak cemburu, kalau mereka berpegangan tangan seperti itu? Aku sangat mencintai Suho, tapi kenapa D.O juga harus menyayangi Suho? Ternyata benar apa yang aku rasakan dari awal.

-Lay POV end-

-flashback off-

-Author POV-

"Tinggal siapa nih yang belum diceburin? D.O sama Lay!" Kai langsung keluar dari kolam renang dan mencoba mendorong Lay terlebih dahulu.

"Andwae! Jangan Kai! Jangan!"

Tapi terlambat Lay sudah terdorong ke kolam renang dan Lay yang sangat tidak bisa berenang hanya menggapai-gapai.

"Kai! Kau keterlaluan! Lay kan ga bisa berenang!" D.O memarahi Kai, dan spontan meluncur ke kolam renang untuk menyelamatkan Lay.

Lay setelah berhasil diselamatkan D.O, dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, karena napasnya yang lemah, kulit yang memucat, serta tubuh yang lemas.

"Kai! Kau ini keterlaluan, apa kau tidak tahu kalau Lay itu punya penyakit pernapasan?!" Suho memarahi Kai.

"Mian, aku lupa semuanya."

"Kai, jika lain kali kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, kau tidak akan dimaafkan."

-Hospital-

"Lay! Bangun Lay! Bangun!" D.O memeluk Lay seraya meneteskan air mata.

"Tolong, biarkan aku dan D.O saja yang di ruangan ini." Suho meminta kepada teman-teman yang lain.

9 orang lain keluar ruangan di mana Lay dirawat.

"Lay! Bangun. Saranghaeyo! Aku menyayangimu Lay!" Suho mencoba membangunkan Lay."

-Author POV end-

-D.O POV-

Suho, namja yang aku sayangi, ternyata mencintai Lay, rivalku selama ini.

Suho, apa aku harus melepaskanmu? Menyerah begitu saja? Kalau aku tidak malu, aku akan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Perhatianku terpecah saat melihat tangan Lay bergerak-gerak, melihat matanya mulai terbuka.

"Lay! Kau sudah sadar?" aku bertanya tak percaya.

"Ya, aku sudah sadar, tadi siapa yang menolongku?"

"D.O yang sudah menolongmu Lay, kau harus berterima kasih kepadanya."

"Gomawo ya D.O, mianhaeyo kalau selama ini aku selalu membentakmu. Aku hanya merasa kalau kau itu menyukai namja yang aku sukai."

"Memangnya, siapa namja itu?" D.O bertanya kebingungan.

"Dia." Lay menunjuk Suho.

"Hahaha, tenang aku tidak menyukainya, emm, aku keluar dulu ya."

"Oke, sekali lagi, gomawo ya D.O."

-TBC-

_Aduh ini chapter gaje beeuuh! Pokoknya D.O suka Suho, tapi Suho sama Lay saling suka. Nanti D.O terakhir suka sama Kai karena sikap Kai yang baik sama D.O, Kai juga suka D.O. Di chapter ini yang keungkap baru HunHan sama SuLay. Di chapter selanjutnya bakal lebih ditonjolkan KaiDO sama ChanBaek. ChenMin sama KrisTao gampang diatur di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Pelakunya masih cuman author yang tau. Mian kalau tidak memenuhi keinginan readers. Tolong jangan di bash ya kalau ga suka. Read and Review ya ^^ gomawo *bow*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission**

Author : Park Yujin 2209

Genre : Romance, crime, friendship, maybe a little bit humor

Rating : T

Main Cast : All Exo's members

Couple : KaiDO, SuLay, SuDO, HunHan, ChenMin, ChanBaek, KrisTao

Warning : GJ, BoysXBoys

Annyeong readers! ^^ this is my second fanfiction, if you do not like this fic please do not bash, Read and Review please. (:

-Chapter 3 : Broken Heart-

-Suho POV-

"Emm, Lay, aku keluar dulu ya." aku berkata kepada Lay dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Baik. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku. Aku pasti baik-baik saja." Lay seperti bisa membaca kekhawatiranku.

.

.

.

.

Aku masih teringat sewaktu di ruangan itu. Dengan frontal, ia menunjukku dan berkata kalau akulah namja yang ia cintai.

Sebenarnya aku senang juga sih. Disukai oleh namja yang yang aku cintai juga. Hahaha! Sehun! Luhan! Bukan cuman kalian saja yang cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan! Aku dan Lay juga begitu. Nyahahaha.

"Hiks... Tapi aku mencintainya... Hiks..." Aku mendengar suara tangisan seorang namja dari arah ruang tunggu.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, aku berjalan menuju ke ruangan tersebut. Di ruangan itu ternyata ada D.O di situ sedang menangis di pundak Kai.

"Sudahlah, di dunia ini masih banyak namja." Kai menenangkan D.O dan mengelus-ngelus punggungnya.

Sepertinya D.O sedang patah hati. Tapi gara-gara siapa?

-Suho POV end-

-Kai POV-

Ternyata D.O menyukai Suho, sial, padahal aku kira dia suka padaku. Aish D.O, kapan kau akan menyukaiku? Kapan kau akan sadar kalau akulah yang benar-benar mencintaimu.

"Sudahlah D.O, sekarang ayo kita pulang."

-Kai POV end-

-D.O POV-

Baiklah Do Kyungsoo! Kau harus pindah hati! Lupakan Suho. Lupakan Suho. Lihat sisi positifnya. Kau bisa baikan dengan Lay kan? Dan kau juga bisa lebih konsentrasi dengan misimu kan? Oh sial. Karena terlalu memperhatikan Suho, aku lupa dengan tujuan sebenarnya aku datang ke sini.

Keesokan harinya…

"Ya! D.O! Ayo kita ke kantin!" Lay menepuk punggung D.O.

Melihat keakraban kami, seluruh member geng EXO terkejut melihatnya.

"Ya! Kalian berdua kok bisa akrab, wah jangan-jangan kalian pacaran ya, hayo ngaku! Wah Lay gimana kau bisa nembak D.O? Wah siapa semenya? Siapa ukenya?" Chanyeol bertanya pada kami berdua pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

"Berisik! Kepo amat sih!" Aku langsung menakol Chanyeol.

"Kita tuh memang udah baikan gara-gara kemarin D.O nolongin aku." Lay menjelaskan.

"Oohh gituuuu. Oke deh." Chanyeol meninggalkan kami berdua dengan autisnya.

-D.O POV end-

-Author POV-

"Heh Kai! Kenapa sih kau dari tadi diam saja ada apa?" Baekhyun menyapa Kai dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Emm, gwaenchanha, Baekhyun."

"Tidak mungkin. Wajahmu memancarkan kesedihan Kai."

"Emm, D.O itu suka Lay."

"Terus? Ooh kau suka D.O! Aish kalian ini. Suho kan udah resmi sama Lay, jadi kau ada kesempatan, tenang saja Kai." Baekhyun mengelus tangan Kai.

Melihat Baekhyun yang begitu perhatian, hati Chanyeol terasa panas. Maklumlah, ia suka sama Baekhyun.

"Oke Park Chanyeol, sekarang kau harus beraksi! Siang ini kau harus menjadikan ia sebagai milikmu."

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

"Ne, ada apa Park Chanyeol?"

"Bolehkah aku berbicara sesuatu?"

"Ne boleh."

"Oke, apa kau siap?"

"Siap."

"Emm, pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku merasa bahwa hanya kaulah namja yang membuatku tertarik."

"Terus?"

"Ya masa kau ga tau."

"Ga."

"Aduh! Kau mengerti tidak? SARANGHAEYO!" Chanyeol berteriak karena kesalnya. Membuat semua orang di sekitar memperhatikan mereka.

"Eh cieehh cieeeh! Selamat yaaa! Chukkaeyo!" Kris menghampiri mereka dan memberi selamat pada mereka.

"Aish! Kau ini mengganggu saja Kris, sana jauh-jauh!" Chanyeol mengusir Kris.

Kris hanya bisa kabur seraya tertawa.

"Bagaimana heh?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ya. NADO SARANGHAEYO!" Baekhyun ikut-ikut berteriak. Sehingga kali ini Chen yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ecieeeeeh! Sekarang udah resmi nih? Hihihihi." Chen menggoda mereka.

"Iya. Kalau kita udah resmi memang kenapa?" Baekhyun mengusir Chen frontal.

"Oke deh, ga baik mengganggu yang pacaran." Chen tertawa dan menghampiri Xiumin.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah menyusul HunHan dan SuLay.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya.

Di pagi hari yang dingin di mana SuLay, ChanBaek, dan HunHan sedang ber-lovey dovey, hiduplah sesosok namja hitam bernama Kai. Dia hanya menggalau sampai D.O datang.

"Ya D.O kau datang?" Belum sempat Kai mengambil alih D.O, Lay keburu mengajak D.O jalan.

"Aish tu anak ganggu aja." Batin Kai.

Ketika mereka berjalan, tiba-tiba...

Pluk.

Sebuah bunyi benda jatuh terdengar. Ketika Lay dan D.O berjalan. Lay buru-buru mengambil benda itu, dan benda itu ternyata adalah...

Wireless earphone.

Tanpa Lay sadari, D.O, Chen, dan Chanyeol telah melihat benda itu.

-TBC-

_Ayoo readers! Akhirnya saya comeback! Mian ya readers kalo ffnya tidak memenuhi keinginan readers, ngomong-ngomong readers, author ganti bias looh! Jadi bias author di exo tuh chanyeol *mulai curhat* #plak okelah yang penting review ya ^^ _


End file.
